


Дилемма с тарелкой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock doesn't like being ignored, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, breaking dishes, doing the dishes, just like John, quiet nights, snuggles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок ненавидит тихие вечера. Не потому, что нет дел, разгадкой которых можно было бы заняться. И не потому, что это один из редких случаев, когда миссис Хадсон не приносит им ужин. Даже не потому, что в такие вечера готовит Джон. Это из-за того, что происходит после того, как они поужинают.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Дилемма с тарелкой

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "The Dish Dilemma" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/60351418 ) by Sarbear08

Шерлок ненавидит тихие вечера. Не потому, что нет дел, разгадкой которых можно было бы заняться. И не потому, что это один из редких случаев, когда миссис Хадсон не приносит им ужин. Даже не потому, что в такие вечера готовит Джон. Это из-за того, что происходит после того, как они поужинают.

Джон встаёт, испустив отвратительно довольный вздох, и потягивается, высоко подняв руки над головой. Его джемпер приподнимется ровно настолько, чтобы Шерлок мог увидеть мягкость его талии. Наклонившись, Джон целует Шерлока в висок. А потом всегда происходит самое ужасное, снова и снова, без промедления.

Джон собирает посуду, идёт к раковине и _моет её_. Он будет настаивать на том, чтобы сначала вымыть посуду, и только потом присоединиться к Шерлоку, чтобы уютно устроиться на диване − или более взрослой версии уютно устроиться в спальне, в некоторые ночи. Как он _смеет_?

Шерлок перепробовал всё, чтобы помешать Джону мыть посуду. Он настаивал на том, чтобы оставить её до утра («Не могу позволить им лежать грязными всю ночь, миссис Хадсон не будет этим довольна»). Он пытался убедить Джона использовать пластиковые тарелки («Шерлок, для окружающей среды достаточно токсичных отходов, которые мы выбрасываем после твоих экспериментов»). Он даже пытался предложить помыть посуду сам («Шерлок, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, тебе лучше пойти прилечь?»)

Шерлок устал от того, что его игнорируют в пользу посуды, хотя обычно этот процесс длится не более пятнадцати минут. Именно в этот вечер он решает кое-что предпринять.

Как обычно, Джон испускает прямо-таки греховный вздох и потягивается. Взгляд Шерлока на мгновение останавливается на бледной линии живота Джона, обнажённой при этим движении − и это, кажется, не ускользает от внимания Джона. Тот улыбается и целует Шерлока в висок, потом собирает посуду и, подойдя к раковине, ждёт, пока та наполнится водой.

Шерлок приводит свой план в действие. Он бочком подкрадывается к Джону, обнимает его за талию и прижимается всем телом к спине, делая свой интерес к происходящему довольно очевидным. Замурлыкав, Джон откидывается на грудь Шерлока, но продолжает мыть посуду.

Это выводит из себя.

Шерлок хмурится. Не тот результат, на который он надеялся. Возможно, ему всё-таки нужно резко увеличить искушение. Позволив своим губам коснуться затылка Джона, он останавливается там, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть. Джон кажется невосприимчивым к его приставаниям, поэтому он продолжает, прокладывая дорожку из нежных поцелуев вниз к его плечу, прежде чем вернуться обратно к изгибу между шеей и плечом, где он позволяет себе царапнуть его кожу зубами.

Джон вздрагивает, и тарелка, громко _звякнув_ , падает обратно в раковину, разбрызгивая воду по столешнице. Шерлок ухмыляется. Теперь Джон, несомненно, будет полностью принадлежать ему. Но, к ужасу Шерлока, Джон делает глубокий вдох и продолжает мыть посуду.

Неважно. Шерлок никогда не был известен тем, что легко сдаётся, когда чего-то хочет. А он _хочет_.

Он продолжает осыпать шею Джона поцелуями, теперь покусывая и посасывая всю открытую кожу, до которой может дотянуться. Шерлок чувствует, как довольно впечатляющий самоконтроль Джона начинает ослабевать, его тело дрожит там, где оно прижато к нему.

Шерлок пробирается к уху Джона и шепчет низким, рокочущим голосом: 

− Спальня. Сейчас же.

Кружка падает с _плеском_ , ударяется о край раковины по пути вниз и, возможно, разбивается вдребезги в мутной воде, но это не имеет значения, потому что Джон поворачивается и прижимается губами к губам Шерлока. Пальцы Джона, всё ещё влажные, впиваются в его бёдра и прокладывают себе путь под рубашкой. Джон прижимается к нему, и Шерлок забывает как _дышать_.

Каким-то образом они умудряются доковылять до спальни, не разрывая поцелуй − и больше не разбив тарелок, и падают на кровать, сплетясь конечностями. Прижавшись друг к другу, они блуждают губами и руками по разгорячённой коже.

Шерлок думает, что он мог бы полюбить тихие вечера, если бы они всегда заканчивались вот так.


End file.
